Grandfather Clock
by Shwamu
Summary: Just a drabble series, mainly on China. GerIta hinted at. FirstFic, critique is welcome and begged for!


It didn't bother him. That's what he told himself when the sun set and when it rose- when the pain in his chest started aching at his palms and his shoulders felt heavy and the world felt cold.  
Sometimes, he could believe it.

But only sometimes.

/

China wondered what the others would do, what would happen. When he finally fell (He hoped he would, he really didn't care what the back of his head said) he wondered where his people would go. It wasn't like they weren't leaving already.

His people would be happy for a change. Hopefully, it would be a good one. You could never tell with changes, they were just so strange.

Perhaps Taiwan and Japan would be able to get a bit of land. Though Japan was fine, China hoped- really hoped- that Taiwan would be okay. He worried about her and what his people were doing. Yao could understand the dislike she felt, with a large ancient country next to a small, new one. It would be a bit overbearing, having to keep up relations- especially with China's wealthy being so...

Tānxīn. 貪心. So very greedy. Yao supposed that was the best word for it. It's an old and well-used description and Yao remembered the days where his schools taught books- specifically with writings that told his people not to be. He had the originals, even. The pains he had gone through to get them. For just one, he had stayed up nights and days, waiting for who the stars were pointing to- even had to convince his officials to let the old man and his ox to leave. Had to convince the emperor that the book was gold, to copy it as much as he could and imprint the lessons on his heart.

It was worth so much more than gold. But they couldn't see that and, Yao shrugged to himself, that was what mattered to them.

America's debt would be erased. Perhaps he would be happy.

Really, China was never holding him to all of it. Well, maybe perhaps half- but their bosses were the ones counting. Unless Alfred was, he never showed it though. The boy would be too busy smiling and eating hamburgers and such to let China see him be worried about a debt. Besides a good amount of his people and the next generation were already living within America. As long as the young nation took care of them, Yao was satisfied.

Would Hong Kong go back to England, or become like Taiwan? He had mixed feelings but he knew Hong Kong could do it. China knew the boy was slightly dissatisfied at being a "Special Administrative Region" when all his siblings were nations. Taiwan could help get him started. Yao wasn't so worried about him, England _had_ (as much as he hated admitting this) done a good job of raising Kaoru. Or Leon, he supposed.

China would rather lose some of his land to the Opium Bastard rather to the Frog, but who was he to pick and choose? If it was one of the Allies though, who'd get a portion of his land- China really hoped Russia would get his some of the warmer ones. His home was frigid cold, Yao could understand why the Russian liked sunflowers so much. Flowers did make things seem warmers sometimes, perhaps Ivan would enjoy the lotuses. And consequently, the mosquitoes. Russia wore so much though, the mosquitoes would probably have a hard time just to find skin to bite. And then avoid the deadly iron pipe.

Ah, he wanted to leave but- there's still too much left!

He supposed Rome would have to wait another day until they could see each other. As well as Germania and Ancient Greece and Egypt, it would be good to tell them how their sons were doing. Scandia, as well as Gaul... perhaps Britannia already knew. Oh but, it's always nice to tease the parents. To goo-goo eyes Rome and Germania's sons had around each other was barf-worthy sometimes.

He had seen 4,000 years. Nearing 5,000. Perhaps another few hundred wouldn't be too bad.

**"Aniki! Tell Kiku that your breasts belong to me!"**

But, gosh, you think he would've earned at least a week's vacation.

* * *

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Hetalia. I really ****_really_**** really don't.**

A/N:

First drabble, yay!


End file.
